Wanton Urges
by CretianStar
Summary: Dirty little one-shot on a scenario from an AU Joffrey's court.


A/N: Stupidly short, smutty one short with probably no real place in the GoT cannon but I liked it and they're a couple couple to write dirty stuff with.

* * *

Cersei had heard her son's court was violent, lustful and primitive.

At first she had reasoned that Robert's court had been the same, with him chasing almost every moving skirt but Joff had no pretence of morality surrounding his court. His palace was of wanton urges.

The power had gone to his head but that bitch hadn't made anything easier. It was the Tyrell girl who knew what games to play and which strings to pull in order to make the court dance to _her_ tune. It was as another of Cersei's spies recounted the latest scandal that the old queen snapped.

It would contrive that Margaery had seduced Joffrey at the last banquet. Cersei herself had elected not attend any of the last few celebrations in a bid to bring her son back to her bosom. She hadn't foreseen the speed that the young woman would fill her spot.

/./

"Your Highness." She whispered to the disinterested King as he surveyed the raucous rabble ahead of him. He turned his head an inch to hear her beg off Sansa's continued attendance, sneered at the two women but froze when Margaery rested her hand on his thigh.

Joffrey had finally been convinced that there was something more fun than hurting people and that was sex. Well it was sex with Margaery – Sansa had been unappealing to him but Margaery, oh Margaery knew what to do, she also reminded him that his mother would be angry. Wouldn't it be fun to keep a secret from the old Queen? So when her hand rested on his leg and squeezed ever so slightly he maintained his grumpy exterior and dismissed those closest to him on the dais; Sandor and Sansa.

The grand table was draped enough finery to hide the ministrations of his lady who was now rubbing him through his breeches, swiftly unlacing them while she bestowed sweet smiles on the crowds who occasionally sent a cheer their way.

"Perhaps a dance for the people Your Grace?" She whispered and Joffrey understood at once what his wicked woman had thought of. When he clapped his hands the room fell silent, the minstrels stopped playing all turned to stare at the dais.

"My loyal ones, I think a dance would amuse me greatly!" There was a sudden scramble to move tables and benches; drunk or not, you never refuse King Joffrey. If Margaery's hand wasn't steadily working him, he'd have laughed at the buffoons before him, stumbling across the floor as the music remained fast paced.

He had pulled Margaery across his lap, much to the jeers of the swaying, bumbling crowds below before they went back to their own urges for flesh and wine.

"My king!" She gasped as he tugged her skirts out of the way.

"Are you bare?" He growled, being none too gentle as his fingers roughly sought for her sex.

"Since you reprimanded me for wearing underwear last time, yes." She whined, thrilled that Joffrey was easier to manipulate than planned.

'Not too cocky.' She reminded herself; she wasn't there yet. Her reputation could be shredded if the court below her knew she was currently astride Joffrey's prick while she hovered above him, allowing him to shunt into her.

She bore his quick fuck well, her nails dug into his thighs; having discovered quite by chance that Joff liked a small amount of pain inflicted upon him in the height of passion. She felt him slump behind her, and as delicately as possible she stood, allowing her gown to cover his softened, bared prick.

"Esteemed guests…" Joffrey was still coming down from his high. "His Grace has given me leave to end this great feast." There was a collective groan from beneath the dais and Joff was shaken from his stupor. Pushing Margaery to the side he roared from his seat, sending the crowds scattering, leaving servants to clear the mess the rabble had left.

As the guests began to thin, one serving girl vanished with the crowds, running along to the old Queen's chamber. The old Queen who was now summoning one of her men, whispering to him that she wanted the Tyrell girl out of this court and she didn't care how.


End file.
